


That's Cliche

by not_bobo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, God Parent, Godparent!DoubleTrouble, finnfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo
Summary: Double Trouble typically makes friends while working, but it's only with their work. Catra was a great example of this. At least Double Trouble assumed after their gig was done with their cash kitten that they'd never see each other again. That was until the two ran into each other at the next princess prom, but hey, maybe a friend outside office hours is nice to have, and maybe kids aren't as bad as they thought either.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	That's Cliche

Double Trouble stood by themselves towards the edge of the ballroom. Surely they didn't expect something like a ball to be this dull to them, but then again no one was doing much, it was just chitter-chatter at the moment. Looking around they tried to see if they talk to but nothing. Sure plenty of their past clients were there, but that wasn't typically the kind of person they preferred to spend time with outside of when they're being paid.

Within a few moments though they were on their feet walking around, seeing if anything was interesting going on that they just weren't seeing. Double Trouble got a few hellos but that was about it. Eventually, they gave up and walked back to where they were. The one thing they did not expect was to get stopped on their way back.

"Double Trouble?" Came a voice they recognized. Turning around Catra stood before them.

"Well, if it isn't Kitten," They greeted, "It's been a while."

"Yeah," She said, "How have you been?" That definitely was not expected.

"I've been doing just fine, had some gigs here and there but mostly been doing a bit more me time, if you know what I mean," With a wink to their eye, Catra giggled a little. That was a clear signal this was the same Catra they'd met a decade ago. Double Trouble then returned the question, "How have you been, didn't really think we'd ever cross paths."

"Oh, it's been great!" Catra exclaimed, they smiled in reply, dang they never realized how much they missed these kinds of clients.

Well.

If they had more than Catra as the only variation of this client. She'd probably been their most unique employer of all the people they'd been hired by. That was a nice refresh.

"You want to get something to drink?" Catra asked. Now that was the icing on the cake of shocking things from that night. There wasn't much hesitation on Double Trouble's end as they were bored beyond belief in social interaction.

"Sure, nothing's going on right now. Maybe I should spice things up," Catra looked up at them reluctantly and shook her head.

"Don't," She said, catching them off guard a little, "This is Scorpia's first time hosting any sort of ball, she'd rather... Have a calm night."

Well, there's the cherry on top. That had to be it. Sure it was. The two of them ended up walking to the snacks bar and ended up chatting for over an hour before the dancing aspect of the night started. Just before Double Trouble was going to walk to the dance floor and attempt to find a dancing partner, they were stopped momentarily by Catra.

"Hey, wait."

"Hm?" Double Trouble turned around, to see Catra looking down, softly smiling.

"Thanks," She spoke only, then continued, "For everything back in the Horde. I enjoyed having you around." The shapeshifter stayed silent for a moment before smiling and nodding.

"I'm glad my services were of use to you," They spoke, before turning back around going towards the center of the ballroom.

**~**

Catra laid down a card onto the table.

"Uno." The magicat said, holding the singular card she had left in between her index and middle finger.

"I'm offended," Double Trouble spoke in a dramatic tone, placing down a +4 card onto the table. The next turn was Adora's who immediately slammed down another +4 card. Catra's smirk dropped gradually as the stack of cards being added grew as Glimmer and Bow added their own +4's. Eventually, the stack ended, right on the target too.

"That was a jerk move," Catra grumbled, picking up 16 cards from the center, "Who's idea was it to add the stacking anyways? This isn't very fair."

"It was yours, babe..." Adora giggled nervously, as the rest of the table burst into laughter. Game night was something the shapeshifter had never been around much outside of acting, but boy was it fun. Catra was the only person outside of gigs they ever hung out with regularly. The only reason they were there though, was due to them having a gig canceled last minute and were already in Brightmoon because of it so Catra had ended up inviting them to game night. They felt slightly out of place but in the end, didn't mind it.

"Clever move," Bow stated to Double Trouble, they nodded politely in response. Sure these were definitely not their kind of people, but they were a lot more tolerable when Double Trouble got to play dirty in card games with them.

"Alright, one more round?" Queen Glimmer said, picking up the cards from around the table. The group nodded as Glimmer dealt the cards back out.

"We're removing stacks this time." Catra promptly said, Double Trouble snickered as they assumed she'd have that sort of reaction. Oh well. Guess they'd have to find another way to manipulate the game.

_Gonna be real honest, Double Trouble, never thought you'd be playing card games with the leaders of the former rebellion, huh._

They thought to themselves as Glimmer placed the first card on the table. This time, the game only lasted about 20 minutes, as opposed to the 45-minute long game last time. That likely was because of the stacking. One thing Double Trouble loved to do was count to themselves how long events happened. After cleaning up the Uno cards from the table, the group had gotten some drinks from the kitchen and were sitting around chatting. Double Trouble mostly just listened in, and now felt really out of place. They weren't nervous, but god were they ready to break a pencil. Their regret of agreeing to stay for drinks grew gradually as the group continued chatting more and more.

"You look like you want to die."

"And you know I don't exactly get along with them," Double Trouble sighed as Catra leaned against the same wall Double Trouble was sitting beside.

"You get used to it, trust me I used to think they were annoying but..."

"Catra, the world almost ended several times because you were emotionally and mentally wrecked from basically an unrealized crush you were in denial over, I was able to see that you realize," They said, Catra winced slightly at the words, "This entire time you fit in well with them, you just refused to accept that."

"Eh, I prefer not to talk about that kind of stuff if you don't mind," She asked.

"Oh, my bad," They apologetically said before adding, "To be honest though, I once was advised that it's good to forget and move on, but then the same thing could happen again."

"It won't happen again, the Horde doesn't even exist anymore, Double Trouble," Catra sighed. The two stayed silent for a moment more.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I beg your pardon?" The reptilian creature replied.

"Why'd you betray me for the rebellion." An honest question was definitely left from her vocabulary, but they understood why.

"Well, I already told you, I was in it for the money then," Double Trouble said, "But gonna be honest, like I also said it wasn't anything personal, just became bright and clear to me that if they could figure me out and that we were screwed either way, that it was better to go to the side I might have a better chance at personal survival on. That's why I told you what I did when I came back." Silence. That was the mood they'd just set. Oh well, not their problem. Being honest with themselves though, they felt bad betraying Catra; but, in the end, it saved her and everyone else so it was a win-win.

"Oh," Catra said, she turned her head away for a moment.

"You know, if things had been different I probably wouldn't have done it, that was mostly a major last resort, and it helped everyone in the end," There, that should maybe not make them feel as bad, "Sorry... I'm not great with people supportive wise when in my own character." Those words did not mean to come out, but to their shock, Catra snickered a little.

"Guess I'm not the only one." Catra started laughing more and more as Double Trouble awkwardly came into the laugh, and soon enough the two were heavily laughing. A change in pace, thank god.

"I guess I'll leave, since I'm not really vibing well here," They said, Catra looked slightly disappointed but still accepted it.

"Alright, want me to show you to the door?" Catra asked.

"Nope, I know my way around here, thanks to Flutterina," The lizard said, momentarily shapeshifting into the made-up moth girl. The two once again burst into laughter as Double Trouble shapeshifted back.

"Okay then, bye! Let me know when you want to hang out again," Catra said, as they nodded back.

"Will do," They opened the door to the room, and soon enough was gone.

**~**

Double Trouble had been sitting idly outside of a village shop, waiting patiently for any sort of mishap or event to occur. Nowadays nothing had been interesting, they had a significant cut in gigs, and worst of all now the only person they ever seemed to get along with remotely had been MIA the past few days. The lizard had been tempted to go straight to Brightmoon and speak to Catra directly, but the impoliteness that would've been to show up without a word made Double Trouble want to gag.

After a while, they decided to take a moment to step into the store and browse. Once inside they looked at the clothes that were there. Hand made black bodysuits. The fact it was something Double Trouble would even wear to be found in this kind of town was shocking. They picked up the outfit and stared at it for a moment, they'd have to tailor it to fit them likely due to their unique body shape, but the style of it was perfect already. Going to the front of the shop to pay, they felt a slight ping from their communication pad. Pulling it out they noticed it was a message from Catra.

_'Hey, can you come over? You might want to hear this from me instead of someone else, since it's pretty big.'_

That wasn't expected, but at least finally she responded. Quick enough they paid for the clothes and set out to find a way to quickly get to Brightmoon. While figuring that out, in the meantime they messaged Catra back.

_'I'll be there as soon as possible, I'm in that one village near Elberon if you know where that is? It might take me a while if that is alright of course.'_

_'Oh yeah, hold on one moment, I have an alternative.'_

_'And what is that?'_

_'Just stay where you are.'_

Double Trouble was confused by the response but listened and stayed put in the same spot on the side of the path. After a few moments, they heard someone yelling their name. Turning around they saw a villager running towards them.

"DOUBLE TROUBLE!!!" The villager halted in front of them before taking their arm, "It's Glimmer, sorry I didn't want to be recognized." Soon enough Glimmer had teleported without warning all the way to Brightmoon.

"There you are!" Catra said as Double Trouble stood dazed for a moment while swaying a little from the shock of the sudden teleport.

"Sorry, I drew attention to myself again..." Glimmer whimpered slightly as she quickly turned back to normal and rushed off to somewhere that wasn't of Double Trouble's concerns, it definitely caught them off guard that Glimmer had even figured out shapeshifting whatsoever. But alas Catra and Adora stood before them, both sitting down, smiling widely.

"I'm nervous. What happened." They said they weren't actually nervous, but knowing the two of them it could be anything.

"Don't mention it to anyone outside of this room aside from Bow and Glimmer for now but..." Catra stood up and placed a hand on Double Trouble's shoulder, okay now they were just weirded out, "We're having a kid."

That wasn't expected. At all.

...

Double Trouble's face slightly cringed at the words, they were asexual so... The immediate thought wasn't oh yay a child, but... Quickly they shook the thought away, what the couple did with their own time was none of their business. But a child. They didn't really like kids at all. Come on, they literally fake cry when acting while imagining children _falling_.

"You look slightly... Do you need to sit down?" Adora asked, the lizard shook their head as they quickly changed their expression.

"Sorry if I worried you two for a moment, congratulations! I believe you two will make excellent moms," Double Trouble said, it was true.

"You realize you're gonna basically be an auncle," Catra said.

_Double Trouble, you know she's right, oh god..._

The thoughts lingered in their mind. The idea of children were mildly scared and disgusted them all at once.

That was all they thought then of course.

**~**

Up until then, Double Trouble had made all effort to not see Catra and Adora's daughter up until now. They felt bad that they really just did not like children at all, but it would be impolite to at least not be introduced to the child. They didn't even know her name. Was it even a her? They weren't sure about that either.

"You look not very thrilled," Adora said, "Catra told me you... Aren't that fond of children. But trust me, this one you'll love," she continued as she walked Double Trouble down the hall to a seemingly innocent door. At least to them, it was truly not innocent what was behind it.

_Oh but it really is, Double Trouble this is so impolite of you, get it together!_

As they entered the room Catra was sitting peacefully in a rocking chair, holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. Catra looked up and seemed joyed that Double Trouble was here.

"Double Trouble! Finally, you can meet Finn," Catra said, standing up and walking over. Double Trouble leaned back a little as Catra stood before them now. She unswaddled some of the blankets a little to reveal a smaller than average magicat wrapped in blankets. They had short blonde hair a fur all over slightly lighter than Catra's, with a tail the same color, but brown ears. Double Trouble was honestly a bit fascinated by how much of a combination of Adora and Catra Finn was.

"Are they a boy or a girl? I can't tell," They politely asked, a good question to start with.

"She's a girl, would you like to hold her?" That was a little too far, but... Why couldn't they resist the pleading eyes of their best friend standing before them?

"Alright, I'll hold her," For some reason when Double Trouble referred to Finn as her, they couldn't help but feel a bit off just using those pronouns. It was kind of weird.

Catra carefully handed her daughter to the lizard and gave basic instructions on how to hold her properly. Once situated Finn was in their arms, seemingly silent for now. It was odd, she seemed to not mind how uncomfortable Double Trouble was holding her. The weirder thing was the longer she laid in their arms, the less uncomfortable they felt.

That was definitely odd, Double Trouble felt... Mesmerized by the child. As if they had some sort of special connection of the sorts. Their eyes stared down gleaming in awe at the child. Double Trouble heard a giggle from Catra as they looked back up.

"You like her, don't you?" Catra said, as Adora snickered a little at the sight.

"Why? There are exceptions to just about everything in life." Double Trouble sneered, but couldn't help but smile as Finn yawned, opening her eyes. They were blue, like Adora's but darker. This child was not like any other kid the shapeshifter had seen. Amazing, it truly was.

"You know, we did consider maybe you being her godparent, but you don't really enjoy kids so we don't think you'd want t-"

"Please let me. This child is different, this is not a normal child," Double Trouble said, wiping a tear from their eye.

**~**

"Auncle DT!" Came the voice of a child the lizard knew all too well. Finn bounded up from her parents to in front of them as she hugged their legs. Catra and Adora were close behind the now 7-year-old.

"Thanks for babysitting her last minute, Double Trouble, we appreciate it," Catra said, hugging Double Trouble while Adora squatted down to be eye level with Finn.

"You be good for Double Trouble, we'll be back later tonight." She said, kissing Finn's forehead and standing back up while Catra leaned down to hug Finn as well.

"You'll be back by when again?" They wanted to double-check since they needed to get on ahead to a gig they had tomorrow afternoon in the Crimson Waste.

"Midnight at the latest, you two get along well so you'll be fine," Catra said, as she quickly followed Adora who was already walking off. Once they were out of earshot, Double Trouble crouched down to Finn's level.

"Do you even know where they're going?" They asked. She shook her head and they giggled in reply.

"Can we go eat animal crackers?" Finn asked, as Double Trouble picked them up.

"Yeah, let's see if we can get some from the kitchen," And soon enough the two were already headed back inside. After eating animal crackers and playing a board game, they both had ended up sitting down and Double Trouble was telling stories about her moms.

"It was really ironic, your mama was so set on being mad at your mommy that both of them denied ever liking each other or being obsessed. I ended up calling Catra out and she definitely refused to admit it, but she didn't deny it. That's one of the most infamous traits they both share is how stubborn they are." Double Trouble snickered at the last part, "Obviously that makes you likely to be stubborn, but honestly I still haven't seen much of it. Your moms are definitely a combination of you, but I wonder to what extent. You could take after Catra and be a great actor or take after Adora and be a terrible actor, though you'll still be my niece either way."

"Well... I wanted to mention something to you," Finn said, she looked away almost as if embarrassed.

"What is it?" Double Trouble prompted.

"You know how you aren't either a boy or a girl?" Finn said, at that moment they almost instantly knew where this was about to go, "I don't really think I'm either as well."

"So you're non-binary?" Double Trouble said, Finn, nodded in reply. Double Trouble couldn't help but smile, "There's nothing wrong with that, do you want me to start using they/them pronouns?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd tell you first, since you're the only non-binary person I know that's my family," The words made Double Trouble's heart swell with pride as Finn looked back at Double Trouble, the two exchanged a smile as Finn hugged the shapeshifters neck.

"So do your moms not know yet?" Double Trouble asked, to which Finn shook their head. They picked the 7-year-old up and hugged them tightly. "I'm proud of you if you need help explaining it to Adora and Catra I can help you. Sure nothing is wrong with it, I just know from experience that sometimes it's confusing to some people."

"Thank you," Finn said, as they continued to hug Double Trouble.

**~**

"Double Trouble, there you are!" Catra said, racing over with Melog close behind over to were Double Trouble stood alone beside a tree just outside of Brightmoon. Through context carefully placed, the lizard knew that Catra was definitely upset at them, "Where is my kid?"

"Relax, kitten, they're just getting something for you and your wife from the field," They said, "I wouldn't spoil it if I were you."

"I get its mothers day, but please don't give me and Adora a heart attack like that again," Catra sighed, taking a seat beside the tree, "Melog, you can go find Adora and tell her we found them." Melog mewled before teleporting away.

"Plus, I thought Finn left you a note telling you that we'd be here?" Double Trouble noted, clearly mystified since the thirteen-year-old had left a very well worded note on their bed.

"You remember the whole Bow incident that we told you about, right? Notes freak us out more than they soothe," Catra facepalmed and slid down the tree and sat on the ground, "And by we I mean Adora mostly."

"Sounds like her," they said, also sitting down. It was mothers day so Double Trouble had taken Finn out of the house to let Catra and Adora get some alone time and also so the two could go get a mothers day present. Catra didn't say much for a few minutes, but did eventually start talking to Double Trouble.

"How's things been with you? Aside from how whenever you aren't working you just come and basically kidnap Finn on some sort of 'adventure' as Seahawk would refer to it as," the magicat said.

"Oh, pretty well, works been steady and I've managed to keep my prices stable for the first time in years," They said, "I'm having a bit of a more long term gig soon, so I've been trying to spend as much time as I can with Finn so they don't have to miss me as much when I'm gone for that amount of time."

"How long is it going to be?" Catra asked. Double Trouble carefully recollected the deal's details.

"About half a year, so I should be done with it by Finn's 14th birthday," They replied, "So how are things with you?"

"Good, Adora's finally starting to not sleep thrash as much," She giggled for a moment, "But things have been well with me. Finn's going to be upset when you leave."

"I already told Finn, I figured they tell you about it, but I suppose not."

"You already told them? And they're okay with it?" Catra sounded genuinely shocked by the response.

"Of course, you forget Finn's extremely mature for their age, which is exactly why they get along with me," Double Trouble remarked, "Speaking of which, they finally have nailed their acting skills. I'm excited to see how they are when they actually start magic lessons with your sparkly friend."

"You know, I'm glad we ran into each other at that one Princess Prom," Catra randomly said. Off-topic but hey, a topic Double Trouble liked so they went with it.

"Me too, you're a great friend," They said, and turned to Catra who was now smiling.

"You're also a great influence on Finn, they look up to you a lot, you know." Catra stated.

"I know, I'm very honored to be their godparent," Double Trouble said, "I may despise kids but Finn's very much so different."

"Mhm, I wonder where they get that from?" Catra said, before bursting into laughter at her own joke.

"Oh wow, I would have never known that they're both you and Adora's child!" Double Trouble liked playing along with Catra's sneaky remarks she'd make.

"Oh, mama! I have you a preset!" Finn said, running down the hill with their hands behind their back.

"What is it?" Catra said, standing up to great her child. Finn pulled a flower crown from behind their back and placed it on Catra's head, "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. I see you read my note," They said, as they hug Catra.

"I did, don't do that again, you scared your mother half to death." Catra lightly scolded, but still pat Finn on the head, "But thanks for telling us where you were."

"And it worked out well, you're welcome" Finn bowed a little, which made Double Trouble smile widely at the sight. Finn then turned to them, "But it was Double Trouble's idea in the first place."

"It was, but I let Finn do the hard work," Double Trouble said.

"And this is why you're their godparent." Catra chuckled as the other two slowly joined in the long chuckle.

"Now now, kitten, that sounds cliche."

**Author's Note:**

> Wait why do I keep deleting in progress fanfiction you might be wondering. Well, I simply just loose interest in there, I only have the prompt idea but can never really expand on it, so if the ideas did appeal to you, you may contact me and get a bit more details and can write it yourself if you'd like to. Prompts are one thing I love. I've never posted a She-Ra one-shot before so hopefully, this was good. Also the whole Auncle thing was something I saw on Tumblr, so if it's a bit offensive I apologize, it's Tumblr, I just used it a bit more when Finn was younger. I really wanted to expand a bit more on just how Catra and Double Trouble clicked as friends because gonna be real honest here, I love their dynamic of two chaotic characters put into a duo to work together, I love that dynamic to death. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, I might adapt this into a mini-comic series using this so if you do see that then hey! That's cool.


End file.
